dude, bullshit
by rinfixz
Summary: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, asimismo como los artistas usados en este fanfic y la imagen de portada. Doy crédito exclusivo a sus autores.
1. chapter 1

Stan podría jurar que la mañana pasaba terriblemente lenta sin el pelirrojo por ahí cerca, quien cada día se esforzaba rudamente en mantener limpios los discos en la estantería sur; esos que desgraciadamente gustaban solo al judío y a la familia de este. Randy había puesto especial empeño en abastecer cada rincón de la tienda con cualquier género musical habido y por haber, y la madre de Kyle, entusiasta en cada cosa (por pequeña que fuera), prácticamente obligó al padre del pelinegro a poner ese apartado; alegando que le daría cierto toque moderno y políticamente correcto.

El señor no lo dudó ni un instante y dos días después él y Kyle estaban acomodando cientos de discos en pequeñas secciones.

—Mrfn, mrnfnm, ¿mffmf?

Stan, quien a esas alturas se hallaba a sí mismo mirando las pelusas de la caja, asintió pesadamente.

—Te escucho, pero realmente no me interesa saber dónde es que tu novia consiguió esa terrible infección —señaló, pujando con brío al cerrar el tema que comenzaba a asquearle notablemente.

Kenneth sintió la terca necesidad de replicar, pero la campanilla de la puerta se dejó oír con más volumen del que debería y les hizo pactar tregua absoluta por el momento.

Ambos, en cámara lenta, voltearon hacia la puerta de cristal; impresionados de ver a alguien de carne y hueso entrando por propia voluntad.

—¡Hey! —el primero en saltar de la silla fue Stan, quien genuinamente emocionado se acercó a trompicones, vistiendo vagamente el uniforme de la tienda—. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, amigo?

El joven de chullo parpadeó lentamente, sin embargo asintió.

—¿Qué buscas específicamente? —tanteó otra vez Stanley, un poco mosqueado por la actitud tan parlanchina, irónicamente hablando, del sujeto.

Este le devolvió la mirada y barrió con pereza cada recóndito sitio de la tienda, hasta los carteles tamaño humano de Justin Bieber y Lorde. Enfocándose en aquella pelinegra que Stan conocía bastante de cerca.

Finalmente, con voz nasal y monótona, el extraño habló—: ¿Halsey?

Pareció dudarlo un momento y cuando finalmente el dependiente iba a preguntar, este último afirmó con la misma vocecita lo que andaba buscando en su tienda.

—¿Halsey? Vaya, pensé que buscabas algo como Nirvana, Judas Priest o Dio… —y con el índice señaló la camiseta negra en la que se veía perfectamente el icónico símbolo de Nirvana. El de chullo se miró y se encogió de hombros, con esa expresión lineal que comenzaba a causar malos estragos en el vendedor.

—¿Esto? —esta vez fue su turno de apuntarse, como si no acabara de entender las referencias musicales que el más bajo dio—. Me lo regaló mi abuela por navidad, supongo que la carita de mierda es popular entre los adolescente. O sencillamente la han timado para vender una camiseta sosa.

¿Sosa?

¿Había dicho sosa?

¿A una camiseta de nirvana?

Stan podía tolerar muchísimas cosas: las bromas del culón de Eric Cartman, la fascinación que tenía su novia por romper con él y los discursos moralistas de su amigo judío, mas no toleraba que le dijeran sosa a la icónica camiseta de una de sus bandas favoritas. Y por muy maleducado que se viera no pudo evitar llevar los dedos al puente de la nariz para apretar dicha zona, como si todo el martirio musical al que le sometía el más alto fuera a menguar con ese gesto.

Claro está decir que no menguó una mierda.

—Halsey…, Halsey…, Halsey…

—Sí, Halsey, ¿no tienen discos de ella o qué mierda?

Interrumpió nuevamente el de chullo, comenzando a torcer la boca en una mueca.

—¡Claro que tenemos Halsey! Por muy basura que sea su música, encontrarás de todo aquí —espetó rudamente el de mechones negros, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria.

En una pequeña bifurcación de madera estaban los discos de aquella artista, descansando irónicamente junto a uno de Black Sabbath. Stanley tomó los dos más populares y volvió con ellos entre los brazos hacia la caja, donde esperaba el de chullo, entretenido con el "gato de la fortuna" que su padre cuidaba con exagerado recelo. Le movía la patita desinteresadamente, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

La maldita tranquilidad de aquel sujeto le molestaba profundamente, a saber él por qué razón.

No obstante, y contrario a él, Kenneth le miraba fijamente; y por aquella mirada Stanley imaginó que su amigo solo pensaba en un montón de sucios acontecimientos con el de irises verde.

—¿Cuál vas a querer? —interrogó tras el mostrador, dejando room 93 y Hopeless Fountain Kingdom en el pulcro cristal que sostenía otro par más de clásicos ochenteros. Kansas, como actor principal, y Radiohead haciéndole amena la vista; Marsh recorrió con amor la portada de "ok computer" y los pálidos dedos del extraño dejaron de moverse alrededor del animal.

—Ambos —nasal, plano y monótono; de nuevo, crispando los nervios del pelinegro.

—Tienes pésimo gusto musical, si me permites añadir —mientras reventaba los dedos contra las teclas del computador, el otro chasqueó la lengua; oyéndose extrañamente grosero a oídos del vendedor. Pujó, nuevamente molesto, sin dejar de escribir, hasta que el sonido de la impresora rompió la tensión entre ellos.

Kenneth guardó los discos en una bolsa de papel y adjuntó la boleta del pedido, esa que Marsh casi arrojó a la cara de su pelirrubio amigo.

Probablemente Kyle le habría regañado por estarse comportando así de pedante con un cliente, pero allí no estaba Kyle y a Kenny con suerte se le entendía una mierda por llevar una capucha en pleno "verano".

—Mira, no vengo aquí para recibir sermones de un vendedor —y enseñando el dedo corazón, el de chullo se marchó tras lanzar un par de dólares y monedas sobre el mesón de vidrio.

Los dos amigos, uno más perturbado que el otro, se miraron tras un silencio sepulcral y Stanley por fin explotó.

—¡Carajo! ¿Y él quién mierdas se cree?

—Mrhfn, mfhrm, mrh.

—¡Cállate, Kenny!


	2. Mr Sandman

Wendy.

La chica más bella que Stan pudiera consentir mirar. Una azabache de ideas firmes y convicciones fuertes; modales impecables y un rostro casi delicioso, digno de admirar por horas y horas.

Aquel día en la mañana había vuelto a dejarle, esta vez siendo turno del basquetbolista estrella. Les vio salir de la práctica juntos, tomados de la mano y con la frente en alto; como si la carta que dejó en el casillero de Stanley fuera totalmente un billete de lotería para ellos. Cuando vio aquella escena tan patéticamente normal la nube gris se desató sobre el pelinegro.

Obviamente el judío intentó levantar su ánimo de múltiples maneras, mas nada consiguió hacerle salir de aquella burbuja casi automática en la que se había sumido.

Llegó a casa con la sonrisa hecha trizas y las manos metidas en los sacos de la americana del equipo de fútbol. Los audífonos negros se perdían entre los mechones oscuros del chico y las escaleras fueron brutalmente azotadas por el caminar apurado de Marsh. Sharon tan solo le miró triste, sosteniendo en aquel cucharón de palo el impulso de subir y abrazar el cuerpo de su hijo con todo el amor del mundo.

Más temprano que tarde dedujo que Wendy probablemente había terminado con él. Y ella haría el platillo favorito de Stan para animarle.

—Sharon, ¿dónde está Stan?

La mujer de castaños mechones volteó lentamente en dirección a su marido, quien buscaba torpemente por los rincones de la cocina; como si Stan en realidad fuera parte de la decorativa de aquella sala y a él se le estuvieran saltando detalles importantes.

—Está deprimido, no lo molestes —gruñó ella con aquella impecable serenidad, revolviendo con ánimo el guiso que comenzaba a hervir. Randy chasqueó la lengua y cogió una cerveza de la nevera, perdiéndose tras varios insultos a regañadientes.

La familia de Stanley no era la más normal, ni la más estable; mucho menos la más unida. Shelly seguía con aquella actitud pasiva-agresiva de siempre, volviéndose un tanto más dulce con el menor de los Marsh, pero igual de irascible.

El abuelo había muerto sin recordar su nombre, Randy seguía siendo el bárbaro idiota de South Park y Sharon, aunque amaba a sus hijos con todo el corazón, seguía remando a favor del señor de la casa; mordiéndose la lengua ante las decisiones impertinentes de este y apoyando mucha de sus ideas radicales. Por eso mismo, y aunque la advertencia fue clara, Randy bajó con Stanley aún más deprimido que antes.

El menor sujetaba la cerveza con una mano y en la otra sostenía su gorro azul de pompón rojo. Sharon sintió su corazón partirse un poquito más ante aquella imagen, mas siguió revolviendo el guiso con el entusiasmo falso mostrándose en sus gestos torpes e inseguros.

La puerta se cerró y el sonido del automóvil llenó la estancia.

—Mira, Stanley, mujeres hay muchas. Nosotros los hombres siempre podemos tener más de una mujer antes de casarnos con la que realmente amamos, así que no seas rarito y anímate; volverá mañana, como siempre —aconsejó Randy, con aquella faceta suya políticamente correcta. Los ojos del mayor iban fijos en el camino, los de Stan mirando el desgastado cuero del asiento.

Tenía muchas ganas de gritarle a su padre que le dejara ser infeliz en paz, o al menos que tuviera la decencia de respetar su decisión de no querer ir ese día a la tienda. El ánimo le rozaba el suelo, lo que menos quería era tener un montón de estantes llenos de música depresiva esperándole ahí.

Tampoco quería ver a Kyle, ni a Kenny; mucho menos la carita inocente de Butters asomándose tras las gavetas, buscando esos fastidiosos discos religiosos para su familia. No quería lidiar con la sonrisa rota que le dedicaba a Kenny antes de salir, agradeciendo la atención.

Sencillamente quería estar solo. Deprimirse. Llorar. Sentirse una mierda.

—Vendré por ti a la hora de la cena.

Y dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca se adentró a la tienda Marsh, detallando con hastío que Kyle estaba ahí; también Cartman y Heidi, discutiendo con el pelirrojo sobre quién sabe qué. Le miró y morderse el labio fue inevitable.

Se acomodó en las estanterías traseras, donde la música se volvía antigua y aburrida, y apoyó los brazos en el mesón; cubriéndose la cara antes de dejarse vencer por el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Sollozó silenciosamente, hundido en la miseria.

No lloraba por Wendy, se convenció; lloraba por todo el montón de mierda que seguían poniendo sobre sus hombros.

—Eh…

Alguien, a sus espaldas, carraspeó visiblemente incómodo. Stanley maldijo su mala suerte en voz baja y tratando de conseguir un poco de dignidad se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de aquella americana verde con blanco. Le goteaba la nariz.

Sorbió a fuerza.

—¿Buscas algo? —devolvió, secamente.

—¿The Chordettes? El tipo de la caja me dijo que aquí podía encontrar algo de ellas —aunque su voz nasal no dejaba percibirlo abiertamente, Stan notó cierto titubeo en la mención del cuarteto.

La sonrisita quiso crecer un poquito, mas tan solo se quedó siendo una de lado. La ceja del pelinegro estaba en alto, incrédulo.

—Me preocupan seriamente tus gustos musicales —y aunque dijo aquello se levantó para comenzar a buscar entre el montón de discos llenos de polvo y una que otra telaraña.

Craig torció la boca y frunció el ceño, ocultándose perfectamente en el chullo. Le daba vergüenza reconocer que ni él ni Tweek conocían mucho de música y esos discos generalmente eran recomendados por el padre de este último.

—Cállate, eres un vendedor muy irrespetuoso con los clientes.

Stan agradeció enormemente que no comentara acerca del episodio anterior y en su lugar se largó a reír en cuanto la seña del dedo medio volvió a aparecer. Craig sintió sus mejillas calentarse por una milésima de segundos y bufó.

—¿No quieres algo de Grease también? Si buscamos basura, quizá te interese eso de paso —bromeó, arrugando la nariz por todo el polvo acumulado en esas repisas.

El más alto quiso soltar una grosería de tamañas proporciones, sin embargo desistió al comprender que ese muchacho no estaba "bien" anímicamente. No estaba terriblemente mal, sin embargo Craig sabía que no encajaba en lo socialmente aceptable para alguien feliz.

Abrió la mano cuando el disco le rozó los dedos, sorprendido por haberse quedado dándole vueltas al asunto del vendedor.

—Mister Sandman, bring me a dream, make him the cutest that I've ever seen —entonó el más bajo, apoyándose de un tamborileo suave con la yema de los dedos.

—¿Qué…, qué haces?

—Give him two lips like roses in a clover, then tell him that his lonesome nights are over —siguió cantando, mordiéndose de vez en cuando el labio inferior para arruinar la canción y echarse a reír como un tonto. La cara del otro era un poema.

—No me jodas, eso es muy homosexual —tuvo que expresar al final, conteniendo la risilla en la punta de la lengua.

—Eres tú quien va a escuchar esta mierda, te recuerdo. Yo solo te cantaba un pedacito.

Entonces Craig reviso el álbum, se leía "The Chordettes Sing Your Requests" y con eso ya se sentía públicamente humillado.

Los gustos musicales del padre de Tweek apestaban. Ya no le pediría ayuda a él en absoluto.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Stanley Marsh, es un placer… —se interrumpió, mirando al otro con los achinados y la curiosidad picándole fuertemente—, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

Craig le miró con cara de "¿es en serio?", aun si sus expresiones no delataban ni un poco del estrés que le producía el dichoso Stanley—. Lo leí en tu plaquita de perro, lerdo. Mi nombre no te lo diré, es confidencial.

El futbolista se lo pensó dos segundos antes de sentarse al borde de la mesa, ofendido por la primera unión de palabras que escapó de los labios ajenos. Muy grosero.

—Voy a tener que llamarte cliente con pésimos gustos musicales —vio al otro fruncir las cejas notablemente.

—Craig Tucker —sin más que agregar a la charla con aquel desconocido se alejó con el álbum en manos, directamente a caja y de ahí al café de los Tweak.

Iba a matar a Tweek.

Por otra parte, Stanley se sentía extrañamente renovado.

Y haciéndose con aquella energía tan rara comenzó a limpiar los polvorientos discos. Tal vez se llevaría uno o dos a la casa, entre ellos el de aquellas mujeres.

Cabe aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de cualquier banda o solista que mencionaré aquí. Es solo cuestión de trama.


End file.
